


Kink #5- Bad Sex/Sex Fails

by nozomomm



Series: 101 Kinks Prompt Challenge- NozoEli! [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Forgive Me, Kinda Fluffy, Sex fails, attempted scissoring, bad sex but not really, coming out of writers block, eli is a useless lesbian, hahahahaha, it's really simple, it's short, just getting past this one, uhhh, wow realistic sex wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: Eli insists on trying something new in the bedroom.





	Kink #5- Bad Sex/Sex Fails

“This isn’t going to work Elicchi..”

“No no, I saw it in a manga!”

“Sweetheart, those are drawing, not actual people.…. And what kind of manga were you reading with this in it anyways?!”

Eli didn’t respond and continued concentrating at the task at hand.

“Maybe if I..”, she shifted herself onto Nozomi’s thigh, anxiously trying to line the two of them up. Leaning back a bit, Eli tilted her body so that just maybe some contact could happen. They still weren’t there, so Nozomi also tried tilting her body, just wanting to do this to make her girlfriend happy. However, she didn’t realize Eli was using that leg for balance so her sudden movements unfortunately caused Eli to topple over onto Nozomi’s other leg.

“Hhhnngghhh”, Eli groaned in distress.

Nozomi pulled her leg out from underneath the defeated Eli. Sighing, she pulled on Eli’s arm, just wanting to cuddle after this failed attempt of impossible sex. She was concerned when Eli wouldn’t budge, but guilt sank into her when she heard a familiar sniffle.

“E-Elicchi?”, she now used a more comforting approach while stroking her back.

Eli has forever been a helpless crybaby, and although Nozomi has experienced her first hand a multitude of times, she still sympathized her significant other.

“I’m sorry hun, here why don’t we try it with me - “

“No”, a pouty Eli mumbled.

Nozomi watched as she slowly rose with slouched shoulders, obviously showing discontent.

“I can’t pleasure you Nozomi! You deserve all the pleasure in the world and if we keep doing the same old things… you’re going to get bored of me.”

Nozomi grabbed the bottom of Eli’s face and turned her towards her. She moved in and initiated a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, she took Eli’s hand and placed it over her heart. Her eyes glistened as she felt Nozomi’s strong, racing heart beat.

“Ya feel that? I love you Eli, I couldn’t possibly ever get bored of all the pleasure, sexual and emotional, you give to me all the time. Just looking at you and being with you satisfies me. And I don’t think sex is all about the pleasure, but in fact being able to discover and connect spiritually on levels that aren’t physically or verbally possible.”

Eli listened intently, knowing all of what Nozomi was saying was true.

Slipping out a goofy smile, she cupped her cheek and said, “That’s so like you to say”

Much more confident now, Eli went in for another passionate kiss. She felt Nozomi’s lips form a smile against hers, causing a grin from her as well.

“And besides… if you want to spice things up, there are 95 prompts left in this challenge ;)”

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i know it was short and more fluffy than sexual, but how go Nozoeli sex ever possibly go bad?? Just getting this one out of the way so I can move onto the next prompt.... badabumduuuummmm- Barebacking! oh jeez


End file.
